Pokemon GenoSurge
by Annex Cyber
Summary: Dystopia Outer Space Travel Pokemon Dark Awesomeness. The story will take place in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the Unova region . Most of the characters, environments, and routes are made up by me. Note that I do not own any of the original elements from the show and game but will use them to make the story.
1. Chapter Prologue

Pokemon: BioSurge

Prologue:

50 years ago, mankind existed for the sole purpose of pursuing and preserving life on earth. But all was lost when a dark syndicate destroyed everything. Oceans that were vast and filled with wonders were dried up, forest's decade to the point of rot, mountains were turned into craters, and even the sun became covered by darkness. Worse, the magnificent creatures known as Pokemon were all wiped out from the face of the planet. With the world at mercy, mankind had no choice but to obey the laws and will of the syndicate (The Equinox Order), a crooked world government was forged.

It is now the year 2055, the earth is barren continues to act as a conquered world. Some people were able to leave earth and live safely in specialized space stations. Others decided to live in exile in the deserts and wastelands while the rest however decided to live under community domes called gymnasium cities, courtesy of the Equinox Order. But no matter where they are and where they went, there was no escape from the order's control and brutality. But little does the order know, a new species of humans now reside as the final lights of hope. Their courage and abilities will be the keys to unleash a great revelation. And not only will they change destiny, they will bring back what was lost for 50 years. This is the story of a great rebirth, the rebirth of pokemon.


	2. Chapter 1

Pokemon Fantasy: The Geno-Insurgence

A starless cloudy night; sounds of three different alarms emerge from the man-made hills above Black City. On top is a maze like facility consumed in red and indigo dancing lights. Within its maze of cement walls and steel fences, a chase is ensured to catch one extraordinary human, or is it human at all?

First Retaliation: A Rebel takes the Stage

"Dang it," said the guard as he watches the intruder jump over a fence. He stops at it and touches a device in his left ear. " Our nuisance is coming your way, make sure you don't overestimate him; he's a slippery one"

"TCH, whatever", responded the guard from the other line.

The runner continued moving, sprinting with athlete's precision while wearing a black sweater, baggy cargo pants and yellow beanie. His lean body showed no signs of fatigue as he makes it to the last stretch of walls. A guard stationed near the end(the one who was called by the first guard), waits for him back-pressed to the wall grasping a warped looking taser in left hand. The kid gets closer and closer to the end when suddenly. " Take this punk" the guard comes out and thrusts the tasers directly to the runners neck. Electricity flew out to the runner in an instant. He flew back with his entire body pulsating with static light, landing on the ground head first.

Now on his stomach motionless, the guard steps closer to the runner's body to get a better look at him. His exposed left-side of face presents the look of a kid in his mid-teens and a red band aid placed on his cheek. With a snicker spreading into a grin the guard ponders on how this victim will operate as a tortured prisoner.

" Poor kid", said the obviously grim-smiled guard. " I can't wait to know what the doc is gonna do with ya, better yet, I bet you'll end up squealing for your life while the doc drills your heart out." But suddenly the boys body shakes and makes a squinting face. A sneezing readiness prompts the boy to open his mouth.

"Uh, Uh, UH, Uhu, AHH" and in a single second, " Kahh CHU!" Huge jolts of electricity flies out toward the guard and across the walls. The guard falls on his back burnt to a crisp. Then, the runner gets back up like nothing happened. He looks down at the "supposed victim" , gets back up and shakes his head with right hand placed at side while rubbing his nose with left index finger.

" Dang, what is with these cops and their tasers. Why can't they just pull out a gun like normal; at least that way it would've been more of a challenge for me." He bends down to pickpocket the guard and takes out a semi-burnt wallet. " Well on the bright side, at least I get some insurance in the end." says the smirking kid putting the wallet in his back pocket.

After brushing off dirt from his sweater sleeves, he hears a noise from behind and assumes that more guards are coming. He goes off running towards the last pair walls near the fence. He parkours his way over the fense by bouncing off the walls. Once he was over, all of Black City was in his sights and a steep hill infront of him. While holding his beanie, slides down the concrete hill and jumps with great accuracy towards and up-coming garbage truck. After he makes the landing he looks back at the facility seeing the ominous lights changing from search-light motion into morse code motion. A another light flickers from the center and then BOOOOOOOM the center building explodes.

The runner prompts his catch phrase while the garbage truck leaves the facility "Ha, thats what you get for messing with out kind; this is a warning brought to you by yours truly, Spike Choser. And don't you forget that! Dick wads!

The truck continues through the quiet city with no people in site. Curfew was in active control. Every street that was passed by was silent, not even the wind was blowing. Only sounds and visuals of surveillance bots and hover drones were seen in the the blacked out streets.

Next turn on the right, the truck finally made it to the dump of the city. Covered with old cars, pipes, disoriented house roofs , and more rusted metal. the young stow-away finally jumps off the junk trunk without notice. He scurries under an opening under some rubble, following a flash of light emitting from the pile. He exits out of the pile from the other end, though his shape is now somehow small and animal like. He still posses hues of brown and yellow but his overall body was in the form of a mouse.

He jumps from trash pile to trash pile with his small legs. Then he runs across a plain of dirt while swinging his lightning bolt shaped tail.

"I wonder if Miss Dino went out somewhere, I'm surprised she didn't come after me during the…" Spikes thoughts were suddenly stopped when his pointed yellow ears twitched.

"Beep,Beep,Beep" a sound emits from a pile of trash. Spike looks back to see what is making it and out comes a net launcher popping out from the ground. Before he could react a net was released into his direction catching him.

"I guess this means I'm really in trouble" he thought while seighing.

He then hears the sound loud flapping moving closer to him from above. Large talons now holds the catch while wide grey wings carry it to the sky.

" It's good to see you, my prey" speaks the bird with a scary grin.

End of Chapter 1:

Next time, The Thief's Junkyard


End file.
